


Falling Faster Than you Ever Thought

by Stand_of_Fish



Category: No Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_of_Fish/pseuds/Stand_of_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first poem after a really long time (hiatus).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Faster Than you Ever Thought

**_He knew_ **   
**_You knew_ **   
**_That you'd do anything to_ **   
**_hear the sweet nothings fall from his lips_ **   
**_Even though you knew they were all_ **   
**_lies_ **

**_That look in his eyes_ **   
**_It would always give away_ **   
**_The betrayal_ **   
**_that held fast inside_ **

**_You knew_ **   
**_You would not last any longer_ **   
**_Grasping on weakly_ **   
**_To feelings, devoid of nothing but desperation_ **

**_You fell faster than_ **   
**_you ever thought you would_ **

**_Hurting more than_ **   
**_ever before_ **

**_He left you to pick up all these broken pieces,_ **   
**_to recklessly mend a severely broken heart_ **

**_All those long nights_ **

**_Light smiles_ **

**_And Promises_ **

**_You'd never realize how empty they were_ **   
**_Choosing to ignore the warning signs,_ **   
**_the red flags_ **

**_Reality decided it was time,_ **   
**_crushing those false dreams of happiness_ **

**_You'd wanted him more than you could imagine_ **   
**_But it was time to wake up_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think :). Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no hate.


End file.
